Bait
by eifi
Summary: An ItaSaku Oneshot, AU. If he was such a genius, why the hell was he stuck in a goddamn elevator with me? Oh for go- STOP STEALING MY PRECIOUS AIR!


**I haven't updated for so long ;_; Im sowwy =[ I will try harder! I guess I didn't have any motivation to write, I tried making several oneshots but they all made me feel like they were vague, empty and boring =x Maybe its what they call writers block T.T **

**Anyway :D I hope you enjoy this super short oneshot. It's an AU Itasaku, where our joyous herione is stuck together with youknowwho :3 The idea was given by alina xD Its used a lot but its still fun xD thankies alina =3**

**Read and review guys ;D I also have more oneshots coming... soon xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Bait<strong>

An ItaSaku Oneshot

By eifi

* * *

><p>"Why am I stuck here with you? Of all the people I could have been stuck with, it<em> had<em> to be you." She moaned, resisting the temptation to scream out and whack her head against one of the four metal walls. And of course, chatterbox over at the other side of the elevator replied with a sweet, short, gruff reply of nothingness. Joy.

But then again, it didn't matter, he was always like this. He was like this when she was five when she came over for his brother's birthday party, he was like this when she was thirteen when they got stuck on a student-mentor training course together, he was like this when she was sixteen when they dated for like a month, and now that she was twenty two, stuck in a goddamn elevator with him, he did everything she had expected him to do. Which was to stand there like a big dumbass doing nothing but breathe **her** **precious air** and **stare a bloody hole through her bloody head**.

So when, after five boring minutes later, he actually made a sound and grunted, she threw her shoe at him. Of course, it missed but, it was the thought that counted right? Though, Sakura wasn't too sure if he recognised her amazing show of affection since he simply raised an eyebrow and continued to stare a hole in her head. So, just to double check, she threw her other shoe at him. That resulted in an amazing four words that consisted of something like, "What is it Sakura?", which finally made her snap.

"What is it? WHAT IS IT! What, does being stuck in an elevator not count as a problem to you? Or is it that you're not mentally torturing me enough or, or that I need to suffer more for you so you can feel the slightest bit entertained! I mean surely, it would have passed the point of being a problem at the very second that you had to walk in this goddamn elevator with me. I mean, for goodness sake, my day had been absolutely happy, fine, sunshiny birds singing, until the point that you had to stalk behind me, follow me into an elevator, which miraculously had a system random electrical failure thingy, and ruined my stupid dark metal hell day." She ranted, breathing heavily after it. He blinked, but that was it for the next ten or so minutes.

He said nothing for a while, just grunted that stupid Uchiha grunt that made her wish she had another shoe to throw at him. Eventually he said a jaw breaking three words, an amazing, "Is that all?". And she just gaped in response. The **nerve** of this man completely left her gaping, she could never understand what type of cymbal monkey was clapping in his goddamn stupid head. She knew she was getting way too angry over something like this, but his existence itself alone pissed her off. Gritting her teeth, she growled, "No. That is **not** all."

This time he gave quite a quick reply, as expected of a genius. "Want to talk about it?"

"URGHHH!" She screamed, throwing her arms down, before stomping over to him and aiming a punch at him. He caught it easily though, smirking as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, caging her other arm and her body with another arm crushing her against him.

"URGH, WHAT THE HELL! LET ME G-" She was interrupted by a quick kiss. It was quick, but passionate, enough to make her face go beet red.

"_Just to inform you, your aim with throwing shoes is pretty bad, and also, I'm the owner of this store." _Itachi whispered in her ear before he let her go slowly and started walking towards the door, which coincidentally opened with no one around it just as he walked towards it. The expression on her face must have been of utter shock, or at least amusing enough for that sadistic bastard to chuckle and grin like that. Either way, Sakura was in utter confusion.

"What. The. Hell."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it :D It was really short, but I liked it short and sweet ;D Review people :3 I likes reviews XD<br>Also, WISH ME LUCK FOR MY GCSE RESULTS ON THURSDAY AMGAMGAMGAMG *goes into school one hour early*

I am so scared of getting an F in english X_X


End file.
